Fairy Tail: El Color que Reside en el Corazón (Light Novel 1)
by Funny Angy77
Summary: "Esta novela ligera está escrita por Miu Kawasaki, basada en Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima, publicada el 2 de mayo del 2012. La historia se sitúa cronológicamente después del arco de Edolas y antes del arco de Tenroujima." Traduccion: Lizzy Fullbuster (/lizzyfullbusterft/)
**Buenas lectores~**

 **Vengo a traerles una muy buena traducción de la Novela Liga de Fairy Tail, se trata de la primera de las novelas titulada: "The Color Residing Within The Heart" (El Color que Reside en el Corazón) salida el 2 de Mayo de 2012 donde su historia se ubica cronológicamente antes del Arco de Edolas y después del Arco de Tenroujima c:**

 **La traducción es propiedad de: Lizzy Fullbuster. Les dejo el link de su Facebook:**

 **lizzyfullbusterft/**

" **Todos los derechos de esta historia le pertenecen a "** **Miu Kawasaki" el escritor, personajes a Hiro Mashima el creador de Fairy Tail y traducción a Lizzy Fullbuster quien se tomó la amable molestia de traducir las novelas ligeras y darme permiso de publicarlas *-*"**

 **Fairy Tail:**

 **El Color que Reside en el Corazón** **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **-¿¡Quién está ahí!?** **  
**  
 _Una voz severa resonó en las paredes de piedra._ __

 _El sonido de pasos se amplificó por el alto techo._ _  
_  
 **-¿¡Qué estás haciendo allí!?** **  
**  
 _En respuesta a la voz apresurada y enojada - una sombra saltó de detrás del artefacto en el centro de la habitación._ _  
_  
 **-¡Hughes! ¡Estoy preguntándote que estabas haciendo justo ahora!**

 _El joven llamado Hughes levantó la cabeza._ __

 _Su boca se torció en su atractivo rostro, revelando un extraño tipo de ansiedad._ __

 **-Pues, Príncipe...esto es...** **  
**  
 _Él no podía darle una respuesta clara._ __

 _El hombre que él llamó el Príncipe lo miró sorprendido y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos distraídos de Hughes._ _  
_  
 **-... ¡No puede ser!**

 _Rápidamente empujó a Hughes a un lado y estiró su mano hacia el aparato roto._ _  
_  
 **-¡Estabas tratando de usar esta máquina rota...!** **  
**  
 **-...**

 **-¡Respóndeme, Hughes!**

 _Hughes tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras el príncipe le agarró por el cuello._ _  
_  
 **-No soporto este mundo sin magia...**

 **-¡Aun así...no puedes iniciar Anima de nuevo! Si lo fuerzas, entonces, ¿qué pasaría si afectas el otro lado - Earthland?**

 _El joven no respondió._ __

 _No importaba lo que le sucedió al mundo del otro lado._ __

 _Su propio mundo era el más importante._ _  
_  
 **-¡Jellal!**

 _Una voz cerca de la puerta llamó por el Príncipe Jellal._ _  
_  
 **-¿Qué es...?**

 _Jellal aflojó su agarre en el cuello de Hughes y miró hacia atrás._ __

 _Una mujer rubia vestida con ropa ajustada de cuero estaba junto a la puerta_.

 **-Es Lucy... ¿qué es?** ****

 **-¡Esta vez es la Zona G que fue atacada!** ****

 **-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? ¿¡No los obligamos a retirarse justo ayer?!** **  
**  
 _Jellal se apresuró a salir de la habitación._

 **-¡Voy a ir!** ****

 **-Espera un segundo, Jellal. Tus heridas son demasiado graves en estos momentos**  
 _  
_ _Lucy tomó su muñeca._ __

 _Jellal tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro cuando se quedó atrapado._ __

 _Su muñeca debajo de la capa estaba cubierta de vendas que eran dolorosas de ver._

 **-Lo siento...no lo hice a propósito...** **  
**  
 _Lucy lo dejó ir._  
 **  
** **-No, no es ningún problema. Este tipo de lesión es nada** ****

 **-Pero...** ****

 **-¡No puedo quejarme sobre el dolor y dejarle todo a ti y a las personas!** ****

 **-...**

 _Frente a una muda Lucy, Jellal sonrió._ _  
_ **  
** **-Del otro lado*, ¿no hay un montón de personas que enfrentan a sus enemigos directamente, no importa qué tan serias son sus heridas? Yo, obviamente no puedo quedarme atrás** ****

 **-Aun así...voy a llamar a las fuerzas de defensa. Pero antes que eso suceda, por favor espera dentro de los muros. La construcción terminó en la Zona G hace poco tiempo, por lo que se debe de hacer frente al ataque** ****

 **-...Entiendo**  
 _  
_ _Jellal miró de vuelta a Hughes, que estaba de pie allí con indiferencia._

 **-Está bien. Vamos, Hughes** ****

 **-...**

 _A pesar de que le habló directamente, Hughes seguía sin responder._ __

 _Él murmuró algo para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia abajo._ __

 **-¡Capitán de la Tercera División Hughes, márchese!** ****

 **-Yo...**

 _Incluso con este tipo de orden, él todavía no podía decir una palabra._ __

 _Todo su cuerpo temblaba de su infelicidad._ _  
_ **  
** **-Entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero Edolas ahora es un mundo que ha perdido su magia. Para la supervivencia de este mundo, ahora tenemos que luchar**

 **-Es fácil para usted...usted solía luchar en ese otro mundo. Pero ¿¡qué pasa con nosotros!?** **  
**  
 _Hughes miró hacia arriba._ __

 _Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._ _  
_  
 **-¡Sólo sabemos cómo luchar con magia! Usando armas de hierro ordinario... ¡es imposible!** ****

 **-Hughes...**

 _Jellal no sabía cómo responder._ __

 _No mucho antes de esto, cuando él todavía estaba en Earthland, Jellal había pasado como Mystogan, un mago de Clase S de Fairy Tail._ __

 _Él era originario de este mundo paralelo llamado Edoras, pero había viajado a Earthland por estar en desacuerdo con los métodos de su padre, Fausto._ __

 _Lo que Fausto había hecho, era utilizar la magia dimensional Anima para absorber la magia de Earthland, trayendo a Edolas magia ilimitada._ __

 _En Earthland, la magia ha sido sin límites._ __

 _¡Pero la absorción de su magia estaba mal! Jellal había pensado eso y no podía entender a su padre._ __

 _Se trate de la flora o fauna, roca o montaña, o incluso amigos y familiares, todo podría ser convertido en energía mágica por esta magia llamada Anima. Fue una terrible especie de magia._ __

 _Por eso._ __

 _Jellal se quedó en Earthland por mucho tiempo, suprimiendo secretamente a Anima._ _  
_  
 **-...**

 _Sabía que él estaba en contra de su padre._ __

 _Pero aun así, por el bien de ambos mundos, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo._ __

 _Posteriormente, debido a un determinado evento, la máquina que comenzó Anima se había roto._ __

 _La había roto él mismo._ __

 _Esa era la razón, por la que tenía que dar cierta estabilidad a este mundo que había caído en desorden después de la pérdida de la magia._ __

 **-Cuando te calmes, ven a la Zona G,-** _dijo Jellal cuando salía de la habitación._

 **-¿Qué quiere decir con calmar...¡oye!-** _Lucy llamó, pero él ya había desaparecido._

 **-Hughes, ¿irás?** **  
**  
 _Lucy lo miró fijamente._ __

 _Ella no esperaba una respuesta._ __

 _Pero._ __

 **-¿Cómo te sientes acerca de la pérdida de la magia?**  
 _  
_ _Hughes miró a Lucy._ __

 _Parecía como si estuviera suplicando por una respuesta. Bajo ese tipo de mirada y todos sus variados sentimientos complicados, Lucy se encogió de hombros._

 **-¿Cómo debo decirlo?, no sé qué hacer tampoco. El último gremio de magia, Fairy Tail, se ha disuelto temporalmente. A pesar de que hemos hecho un nuevo reino, sigue siendo un completo desastre en este momento...tampoco sé qué hacer exactamente. Pero...**

 **-¿?** ****

 **-Si se trata de esos chicos**, todavía seguirían sus propios ideales, no importa lo que pase** ****

 **-Esos chicos... ¿estás hablando de los magos Earthland?** ****

 **-Eso es correcto. ¿No luchaste contra ellos, Hughes? Esos chicos siempre se llenan de sus ideales sin importar nada. No importa que tan doloroso sea, no importa lo mucho que quieran escapar, ellos nunca se dan por vencidos. Al igual que Jellal, son mis modelos a seguir también** **  
**  
 _Lucy se rió, avergonzada._ _  
_  
 **-A pesar de que crecimos en mundos diferentes, las dos somos Lucy. Tengo que intentarlo con fuerza así no perderé contra ellos** ****

 **-... Es así, entonces**

 _Hughes miró hacia arriba._ _  
_  
 **-Así que hay también alguien como yo por en ese lugar...** ****

 **-Definitivamente-** _dijo Lucy mientras se dio la vuelta._

 **-No hay tiempo que perder. Me voy a ir**  
 _  
_ _Viendo su figura partir, Hughes suspiró._

-Nunca rendirse, eh...me pregunto qué están haciendo ahora.

 _En el Reino de_ _ **Fiore**_ _, en una ciudad comerciante del este llamada_ _ **Magnolia**_ _, había un gremio._ __

 _Uno muy famoso. Uno de espíritu libre. Un gremio que se lanzó al ataque con coraje y valentía. Lleno de poder destructivo._ __

 _No hay palabras para describir con precisión este gremio._ __

 _Un gremio de renombre, un gremio sin límites. Su nombre era, "_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno…. Eso fue el prólogo lectores~**

 **La Escena 1 o capítulo 1 Lizzy aun la está traduciendo, publico la parte 1 pero yo prefiero esperar a que tenga más partes para poder publicarlo más completo~**

 **©: Esta historia es escrita por Miu Kawazaki, Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es traducida por Lizzy Fullbuster (** **lizzyfullbusterft/), editado y correcciones son hechas por mí desde Word~**

 **Próximamente "Escena 1: Natsu, Lucy & Happy"**


End file.
